


Harry Potter and the Marriage of Convenience

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Harry’s first trip to Diagon Alley goes a little differently than he was expecting.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 39
Kudos: 374





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warnings  
> Contains: Underage sex (eventually,) and naughty language.

Harry couldn’t believe it, he was a wizard! He was going to be going to a school for wizards and learning magic. He’s buzzing with excitement. He can’t wait to see this Gringotts Hagrid talked about.

He catches sight of a grand marble building and Hagrid informs him that this is Gringotts. Harry is staring up at the impressive façade as they walk up to it and almost doesn’t notice the small men standing to either side of the doors. So these are the goblins Hagrid was talking about. They don’t look very intimidating, but appearances can be deceiving, he knows that well enough. Still he’d like to know what about them means that you’d be mad to try and rob the place. Not that it matters really. He’s spent so long being treated like a criminal without actually being one, he’s not about to become one, and risk being treated that way forever.

Hagrid talks to the goblin at the desk for him which he’s thankful for at the moment ‘cause he has no idea how banking or anything else works here. He needs to work on that. He’s surprised to discover Hagrid has the key to his vault. How did Dumbledore end up with it? Did he know his parents and if so why has he never met the man? That seems odd. Harry doesn’t like it.

They go down to his vault and Harry is rather astonished by the piles of gold. First by the sheer amount and then by the disorganization. It seems a sloppy way of storing money. He doesn’t much like that either. He has no way of knowing how much is there. Or of calculating how long it will last. He’ll need to talk to the goblins. There’s got to be some kind of record of the amount. They can’t possibly expect him to count all that manually. Unless there’s a spell or something. Either way he’ll need to ask.

They head to the next vault that Hagrid needs to visit.

“Griphook can I talk to someone about the contents of my vault? I’d really like to know the exact amount of gold it contains.”

Griphook has a glint in his eyes that wasn’t there before. Respect maybe?

“Of course Mr. Potter. I’ll ensure you meet with your account manager today.”

They climb back in the cart and return to the bank’s lobby.

Hagrid seems confused as to why he needs to speak to his account manager. He has to explain patiently that he doesn’t feel comfortable spending any money until he knows how much he has and how long it will last him. Hagrid tells him that he knows he has enough to last him through his schooling. Harry gets a stubborn glint in his eye and Hagrid backs down. Hagrid leaves to go to the pub while he has his meeting. Harry’s relieved, he doesn’t get why Hagrid couldn’t understand his need for information, but maybe Hagrid’s never lacked money like he has.

He follows Griphook to an office and meets his account manager, one Turek.

“Mr. Potter, I am glad you asked to see me. Most wizards are too trusting. Never questioning whether their accounts are in good shape, never mind good hands. I take it you would like to see the record of recent transactions?”

“Yes, please, Turek.”

The goblin hands him a thick folder full of parchment. It takes him a few moments to makes sense of what he’s seeing. When he does he’s enraged.

“Who authorized this? These payments to the Dursleys. Who decided to make them?”

“The ministry. It’s standard procedure when an orphaned child is placed with relatives to provide a stipend to ensure they are well taken care of. Why?”

“Well taken care of. Like being told every day you should be grateful you get even a single meal? That they even let you stay in their home at all. That they took you in out of the goodness of their hearts. That you’re taking food out of their son’s mouth. Well taken care of like that?”

Harry knows he shouldn’t be taking his anger out on Turek, but he’s just so angry. The inkwell and other things on Turek’s desk begin rattling quietly. Turek looks furious, but Harry gets the impression it’s on his behalf so he doesn’t mind.

“In that case you may be sure that we will take steps to regain every single sickle that was paid to them. They will not profit off of their neglect. You will need a new guardian Mr. Potter, who is your current magical guardian?”

“I don’t know.”

But his mind races and he remembers a shiny golden key that had apparently been in Dumbledore’s possession.

“Dumbledore had my vault key though, do you think it might be him?”

He’s really hoping not. He’s supposed to be going to the man’s school. If the man failed to make sure his ward was safe, what else is he doing wrong? He’s not sure he wants to be the student of a man like that.

“That is most likely the case and that complicates matters considerably. He is the head of the wizengamot. You will not be able to go through the ministry to obtain a new guardian. Somehow I doubt he would willingly admit his own criminal neglect, at best, in this matter.”

“So I’m stuck living with them?”

Harry can’t believe it. He was perfectly fine with the idea of enduring their company each summer, right up until he found out he’s been paying for the privilege of their abuse. He can’t stay there anymore. He can’t.

He looks to Turek. Willing the man to find a way to help him. Turek’s face morphs into a thoughtful frown. Harry’s breath catches. Please. Please let there be something.

“Perhaps not, Mr. Potter. There may be another way.”

Turek gives him a considering look and then snaps his fingers and a pile of parchment lands on his desk. Harry waits patiently while he flips through them, he seems to be discarding each and every one until he’s about two thirds of the way through. He puts one aside separately and then continues through the rest. They all get added to the discard pile. Or Harry assumes anyway.

“There is one other option. A single marriage contract is currently fulfillable by someone who is of age and therefore able to take custody of you after you become their husband.”

“You want me to get married?! I’m eleven.”

Harry is stunned. Just. His mind has gone blank.

“Consider it a marriage of convenience. You get a new guardian, they get the prestige of being married to The Boy Who Lived. Not dissimilar to a political alliance.”

“But it’s a _marriage_.”

“You wouldn’t have to have sex if that is your concern. Many married couples don’t. Not even once. You would merely have to sign your name.”

Harry can’t believe he’s considering this.

“What’s her name?”

Turek smiles viciously at him and Harry goes cold.

“ _His_ name is Severus Snape.”

“A man. Is that, is that common in the wizarding world? Won’t everyone think I’m a freak if I have a husband?”

“It’s fairly common, yes. Opposite sex couples are more numerous but not by as much as you might think. There are those who will judge you for it. But they are rare in the wizarding world. They will know it is a marriage of convenience and won’t judge you for it regardless.”

Harry breathes out a relieved sigh. Okay. This could work. He doubts anyone is worse than the Dursleys. 

“Okay, So how do we do this? Can you contact him and ask him to come here?”

“At once, Mr. Potter.”

Turek snaps his fingers and tells him it shouldn’t take long before they’ll know if he can come today, of if they’ll have to schedule a meeting for a later date. Then, they wait. Harry goes back to reading through the record of transactions, but that just makes him furious again, so he stops.

Finally the door opens and Harry turns eagerly to see what this Severus Snape looks like. He looks like someone you would not want to cross, Harry rather likes that actually. He pictures this man facing off against the Dursleys and smiles. They wouldn’t stand a chance. He can tell.

“You summoned me.”

He sounds annoyed. Harry hopes he won’t be more annoyed when he hears why he’s here.

“Mr. Snape, my client, Mr. Potter, would like to propose an alliance.”

The man turns to look at him seemingly furious at him. Shit. Harry needs to do something before the man storms out or something.

“I need a new guardian, sir, please.”

He sounds desperate he knows. The man looks at him, eyes narrowing dangerously.

“Why would you possibly need a new guardian, and what does that have to do with me?”

“The people I live with _hate_ me sir, they...” He doesn’t want to say it but if it’s the only way to get the man to stop looking at him like he’s a terrible person or something. Why does everyone hate him on sight? “They abuse me and Dumbledore won’t let me get a new guardian and if you were to agree to a marriage I wouldn’t have to go back to them. And I wouldn’t have to live with you either, right? I could rent a room someplace to stay for the summer. It would just be a marriage of convenience. Not a real one. Please sir. _Please_.”

He feels like he’s going to cry and he doesn’t know why. He hasn’t done so in years.

The man’s face goes blank and he stares at him. Harry doesn’t want to look away, he’s not sure what the man is looking for, but he hopes he finds it. The man looks at Turek.

“A marriage?”

Turek hands him the parchment and the man reads for a long moment.

“A quill?”

The man takes the quill the goblin hands him and signs his name on the contract. Harry can’t breathe. He agreed. He actually agreed. The man hands him the quill and contract. He doesn’t even bother to read it, just signs his name, very shakily, at the bottom. He can’t believe it. No more Dursleys.

“Thank you, sir...”

“Severus, since I am your husband now, you really should call me Severus.”

“Then you’ll call me Harry.”

Harry beams at his new husband, that seems so weird, and then thanks Turek, and they leave the office.

~~~~~~

Hagrid is waiting in the lobby. Crap. Harry forgot all about him. How does he explain this? The man left him alone for an hour and now he’s _married_.

Severus does the explaining. He has a whispered conversation, on his end, Hagrid is very loud when he whispers, and Hagrid leaves. Grumbling about Dumbledore not liking this as he does so. Harry doesn’t care. Dumbledore can not like whatever he wants.

“I can take care of my shopping alone if you want, Severus. You don’t have to babysit me.”

Severus just gives him a look.

“Well, I just, you’ve already helped me so much. I don’t want to inconvenience you. And I really can handle myself. I have done for years.”

“I am not leaving you to fend for yourself. As capable as you might be in the muggle world, this is your first trip into the magical one. And you will not be renting a room to stay in either, husband mine. You will stay with me.”

Harry just blinks at him for a moment.

“But you hate me.”

The man looks astonished.

“I do not hate you. I do not know you.”

“The moment you heard my name in that office you looked at me like I was the worst criminal on the planet. Not knowing me didn’t seem to make a difference.”

Severus looks guilty.

“I apologize. I went to school with your father, he was a vicious bully, and I thought, with no real evidence, that you would be just like him. That is not the case. From now on I will judge you on your own merits, not those of a father you never knew.”

Harry takes a moment to process that.

“I’m sorry my father was a jerk. My cousin’s been a bully for years now. I know what that’s like. I _hate_ bullies.”

“Your father had _some_ good qualities as well.”

Severus doesn’t sound sincere, at all. But he does sound like he’s trying to be nice. So Harry gives him a fond, knowing smile. 

“So where to first?”

Severus sighs. He probably hates shopping. Harry usually does too. ‘Course he’s usually just following aunt Petunia around while she shops, and being treated like an annoyance the while.

“You will need robes, not just for schooling, and clothes as well if those are indicative of the quality of the clothing you have.”

“I, er, wasn’t planning on going back, for my clothes. They’re all my cousin’s cast offs. I don’t want them now that I can buy clothes that fit.”

“You’re not planning to return at all? You have nothing there of value, even if only sentimental?”

“No.”

Severus looks angry about that. Harry thinks his first impression was right. This man would be dangerous to cross. He’s glad he’s on his side.

They make their way to Madam Malkin’s and he stands there awkwardly while the store’s namesake measures him for robes. While he’s there three other students come and go in the time it takes to get a new wardrobe of clothes. Which fit, and are new, and Harry feels weird being this excited over clothes of all things. The students are all older years, and terrified of Severus, who is apparently their potions master. Severus glares at them each warningly and they don’t linger.

After that they buy the various supplies he’ll need for school. Scales and cauldron andpotions ingredients, quills and parchment and trunk. He loves the trunk, Severus insisted he buy one that shrinks with a tap of a wand so he doesn’t have to lug the huge thing everywhere. It even has multiple compartments and a feather weight charm. It’s amazing.

They head to the bookstore next. Harry wanders around after he’s got the required books and Severus encourages him to pick out whatever books he thinks look interesting. He picks out a book on dark curses but Severus tells him not to bother with it. Apparently Severus has much better books on the subject and he’s free to borrow them so long as he doesn’t damage them. The look he gives him is mildly terrifying and Harry makes a mental note never to risk damaging a book in front of the man, even his own, just to be safe. He buys so many books he’s not sure he’ll have time to read them all but he has so much to catch up on.

They go to the wand store after that. The shop keeper is creepy and it takes forever to find a wand but he does. Which ends up being the brother to the Dark Lord’s wand. Lovely. Severus merely looks annoyed at the man’s dramatics though. It makes him feel better.

“That’s everything you’ll need for your first year. Would you like to buy a pet?”

“I don’t know that I’ll have time to take care of one.”

“We can at least look, if you like.”

So they go to the menagerie. It’s filled to the brim with so many different animals it’s almost overwhelming. Harry decides he’ll just wander around and look for a bit and then they’ll leave. He doesn’t want to buy some poor animal and then neglect it because he’s too busy with schoolwork. He can always get one later if he has enough extra time. He _would_ just leave, but these are animals he’s never known existed, he wants to see all of them. They wander through the store together and soon Harry finds himself hearing whispering voices. He follows the sound to find the back corner of the store filled with cages, each whispering about the warmth of their favorite rocks or the lack of mice or rats.

He can’t resist taking a closer look. He wanders along admiring the different coiled bodies, all gleaming scales, and hissing voices. He sees one that is a brilliant white with yellow blotches all along her length. Not very pretty but somehow endearing. She’s one of the few not complaining to her neighbors.

“Hello, you look bored.”

He hears a gasp beside him and turns to look at Severus but is distracted by the snake rearing up.

“A speaker!”

He realizes he didn’t just get _her_ attention. All along the wall the other snakes are all turning to look and exclaiming about his being a ‘speaker’ apparently. Snakes are weird.

“You’re a parselmouth.”

“A what?”

Severus is looking at him with an odd mix of what looks like awe and fear on his face.

“You speak the language of snakes. It is an extremely rare gift, Harry, and believed to be a gift solely reserved for dark wizards. You will be feared if others learn of this.”

Shit. Why does this always happen to him? Just when he thought he could get away from the disgust, this happens. Well, he’ll just have to keep it hidden. Severus seems to sense his thoughts.

“You may still have a snake if you wish, Harry. You could keep it in our quarters, have others, if they know of it at all, believe it to be mine. You do not have to hide from everyone. There are those who revere the gift, if they are among your friends...”

Harry looks at the rather ridiculous looking snake. She had looked so bored before he spoke to her, but now she’s hissing excitedly at him. Asking him to take her from here. He thinks it must be maddening to be stuck in this cage all the time. It reminds him of his cupboard. He straightens his shoulders.

“I want her.”


	2. Chapter 2

They go to Severus’ house by way of apparition, which almost makes him sick. It should be an amazing way to travel, but, he shudders, it’s horrible.

It’s a rather dreary house in a run down neighborhood. Harry thinks it looks better than Privet Drive with it’s fake perfection. They walk in the front door and Harry stops stunned. Every wall is covered in bookshelves.

“I love it.”

He looks at Severus, who seems pleased. Severus leads him upstairs and shows him to his room, he has his own room. Thank god. I mean they may be married but sharing a room would be so weird. He hadn’t even thought of that till now. His room is sparsely furnished but it’s a room, with a window.

“It’s perfect.”

Severus looks at him strangely and then glares.

“We will be buying better furniture, tomorrow.”

Harry just blinks at him.

“But this is fine, really.”

“It is non-negotiable.”

He gets a warning glare when he opens his mouth to argue, so he shuts it quickly. Severus seems to be determined, so he guesses he’ll be getting new furniture. In the meantime he puts his new trunk in the corner and his new snake’s tank against the wall where the afternoon sun is shining. He props up a log inside the tank and a book against the outside. So she can come and go. He won’t be leaving her stuck in the tank. He refuses to keep anyone confined. He watches her wander out, and begin exploring the room, and ponders what to name her. He asked her and she said she’d never been given a name and never bothered picking her own. He decides to call her Sol because her colouring reminds him of sunlight.

When he explains the name to her she’s thrilled. She likes being named after the sun. She hisses delightedly that the other snakes would be jealous. He laughs at her attitude, he’s glad she likes it.

He wanders downstairs to talk to Severus. He finds him collecting various books off the shelves in the living room.

“These will give you a general overview of the wizarding world. They will help you to acclimatize. If you have any questions feel free to ask.”

“Thanks. I was just about to ask a question actually. What chores do I need to do?”

“None.”

Harry blinks at him.

“But..”

“It would be a waste of time. Anything you could possibly do I can do faster, with magic. Focus on your studies. You only have a month until Hogwarts begins and you will need to learn a great deal in that time. If you are worried you will spend all your time reading. Don’t. I will also be teaching you to brew. And if you like you can come with me when I visit a friend the day after tomorrow. He has a son your age.”

“Oh, what’s he like?”

“Spoiled, but he is my godson and once he learns of our marriage he will consider you family. You don’t have to become his friend or even like him, but I’m afraid you’ll find yourself in his company regardless.”

Harry’s not sure how he feels about that but he’ll wait and see.

“So no chores. Not even cooking meals?”

“Your relatives made you..? Of course they did. No. I will be doing all the cooking. Unless you enjoy cooking as a hobby you will not be doing so.”

“I don’t hate cooking, but I’ve always preferred gardening, I don’t suppose you have a garden?”

Severus smirks at him and leads him out the back door. Where there ought to be about three square meters of grass, judging by the neighbor’s yards to either side, there is instead an entire field of plots full of various herbs and even a large greenhouse off to the side.

“Oh. Potions master, right.”

“You will not be doing any gardening without my supervision. Not yet anyway. About half these plants could easily kill you. Most are magical in nature and some are half sentient.”

Harry smiles at that. He can’t wait to learn _everything_.

~~~~~~

Later that evening they eat dinner together and then Severus brings out a cake. He’d completely forgotten it was his birthday. Too much has happened today.

“You didn’t have to...”

“No, I didn’t, I wanted to.”

They each eat a slice of cake and it is the most delicious thing Harry’s ever eaten. Then Severus reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tiny package. Harry stares as he enlarges it and slides it across the table to him. He simply stares for the longest time. Severus already bought him Sol as a gift. He’s already given him so much today. A room, a life away from the Dursleys, hope. He can’t stop himself from crying. He wipes the tears away frantically.

“You didn’t..”

“I wanted to. It’s your birthday, Harry. It should be special.”

He slowly reaches out, and gently peels away the paper, to reveal a stack of books. They’re children’s fairy tales, some wizarding, some muggle, they’re beautiful.

“If you like, I can read them to you. I have a feeling that is not something you have had the chance to experience.”

And now he really can’t stop crying. He gets up and hugs him. Severus seems stunned at first or maybe uncomfortable, he’s about to pull away at that thought, he doesn’t want to make the man uncomfortable, but then Severus hugs him back.

~~~~~~

The next day they go shopping for furniture. Harry tries to subtly pick out whatever is cheapest but Severus gives him a knowing look and threatens to hex him if he doesn’t choose the things he likes best regardless of price. So he, very reluctantly, does.

He’s expecting to head home after but Severus gives him a piercing look and takes him to get new glasses. It turns out his old ones weren’t the right prescription.

They go home and Severus helps him switch out the old furniture for the new. His room is perfect after. With a nice comfy chair to read in, a bed so soft he almost never wants to get up again, and a desk where he can practice his calligraphy. He sucks at using a quill and apparently he’ll be writing lots of essays. He even has his own bookshelves which he can’t wait to fill.

He stands in his new room and he feels. He doesn’t know what he feels. He’s never felt this before, but it feels nice. Like home maybe. Like maybe he does have somewhere he belongs. He turns to get a book and sees Severus standing in the doorway watching him with a sad expression. Harry thinks he might understand just how important this is to him. That he might know what it’s like to have nothing. That that is why he was so insistent on him getting exactly what he wanted. He feels exposed but also relieved in a way. Happy that someone knows, that he has someone looking out for him. He smiles at him gratefully and is shocked, but pleased, when he gets a small smile back. He loves it here already.

~~~~~~

He reads for a few hours before Severus comes knocking and they go down to his lab for his first lesson in potions.

His first lesson consists of a lot of ingredient prep. He quickly learns that chopping and dicing of potions ingredients requires much more precision than with cooking. At least if he wants his potion to turn out right. He’s glad he has Severus teaching him. He would never have known that from just the books alone. Or maybe he just hasn’t read far enough yet? But that should really be covered in the first chapters so. Huh. He wonders how the other muggle-raised students are expected to know this. After about two hours Severus tells him they’re done for the day and that he’ll have him attempt to brew his first potion when they get home tomorrow.

~~~~~~

The next day Severus apparates them to his friend’s house. Which turns out to be a massive opulent manor. He turns to Severus a bit startled.

“I can see why he might be spoiled. Sheesh.”

Severus just chuckles at him and leads him up the drive. There are peacocks, albino ones at that, roaming the gardens. This place is ridiculous.

The door is opened by, he’s not sure _what_ it is. He turns to Severus and blinks at him.

“This is a house elf. His name is Dobby. Dobby we’re here to see Lucius and Draco.”

Harry stares at Dobby sadly. He doesn’t look like he’s treated very well by his employers.

“Dobby is leading you to them, sir.”

They follow Dobby through the manor and Harry tries to put the matter out of his head for now. He still finds himself glancing at him every so often.

He leads them to a sitting room and pops away. Harry wonders if that’s a less gross-feeling way to travel.

“Severus, and who is this?”

“Lucius, may I present my husband, Harry Potter, Harry this is Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco.”

Harry gets the distinct impression Severus is enjoying this. Lucius looks shocked and so does his son.

“It would seem congratulations are in order then. And when did this happy occasion occur?”

“If you’re wondering why you weren’t invited Lucius it was a spur of the moment thing, day before yesterday.”

Lucius blinks and then snorts.

“You married the boy on his birthday? While that will certainly help you remember your anniversary, when you do forget you’ll be in twice as much trouble.”

Harry laughs. He thinks he might actually like the man.

~~~~~~

Draco turns out to be tolerable as well. He seems inordinately impressed with his father, but since Harry’s never had one he doesn’t feel like he can judge. Perhaps he’d have been the same if he had. He takes him out flying, on broomsticks, wizards are weird. Harry is just as surprised as Draco when he ends up being a natural at it and they begin chasing round a snitch.

“You should try out for the quidditch team in second year.”

“But what if I don’t end up in Slytherin with you? Then I’d be playing against you. You sure you want me on the opposing team?”

“You could end up in Slytherin, and then you’ll be my competition for a spot on the team. But even if I end up playing against you, if I can’t beat you then I don’t deserve to win.”

Harry shakes his head at Draco’s tone. He sounds so very sure of himself, but he thinks it’s an act. He smiles at him and they keep on playing. He ends up winning more often than Draco, the boy looks like he’s bothered by it but doesn’t say anything. He thinks he might make a decent friend.

As they’re walking back into the manor he distracts him with talk of his new snake. Draco perks up at that news and wants to hear all about her.

They’re walking in the doorway of the sitting room as he says.

“Oh yeah, she’s very particular about sleeping in the bed with me at night. She has a charmed warming rock of course but she says body heat is better somehow. She complains if I turn over too often.”

Lucius gives him an odd look and Severus gives him a disbelieving look.

“I decided not to hide it. If I do it looks like I’m ashamed, and I’m not.”

Lucius looks to Severus then back to him.

“Hide what?”

“The fact that I’m a parselmouth.”

He sees Draco grinning smugly beside him, amused at his father’s stunned expression.

“I can see now why you snatched him up, Severus. If I didn’t have Narcissa...”

“Don’t let her hear you say that, and I only found out later that day.”

Lucius gives him a challenging look and Harry interrupts their staring match.

“You didn’t tell him?”

“I wasn’t sure you wanted anyone to know.”

“You could have asked me, I don’t mind people knowing. Well, that’s not true but they’ll find out eventually, right? Might as well get it over with. My relatives abused me. Severus married me to protect me from them.”

Lucius gets a steely look and he and Severus have an entire conversation without saying a word.

“I see, thank you for telling me, Mr. Potter. I understand you might fear others pitying you for it. You don’t have to fear that from me.”

“Please, call me Harry.”

Lucius smiles at that.

“Then you must call me Lucius.”

~~~~~~

They go home, and isn’t that weird, having a home, and immediately head into the lab. Severus sets him to brew a potion and then stands back and watches him. And that’s it. No instructions, no corrections, just watches him work. Harry thinks that’s odd and asks him about it during a lull in his brewing.

“I have to teach about two dozen students each class, I haven’t the time to personally instruct each. Mostly I’m there to make sure no one loses an eye. Or dies.”

Harry whips around to look at him. He’s not joking. Of course he’s not joking.

“It’s that dangerous?”

“Mm, there used to be many accidents when my predecessor was teaching. My students are usually too afraid to make mistakes. It has prevented a great many accidents. The ingredients you will be using are often volatile, without due care they can cause explosions leaving yourself or others maimed or even killed. In one memorable class I attended whilst still a student, a classmates’ potion exploded, she lost an eye. Most of my time is spent preventing such accidents.”

Harry goes back to his potion with a new level of concentration. He will not make Severus’ job harder. He will not.

His potion is declared passable and he’s so disappointed that Severus takes pity on him and points out the single mistake he had made. He missed a single clockwise stir in the instructions. He goes from being disappointed to angry with himself. He needs to do better. He spends the rest of the day studying potions exclusively. He will not let Severus down.

~~~~~~

The rest of the summer is spent in a similar fashion. Herbology lessons in the garden, potions in the lab, Harry reading every book he can get his hands on, with the occasional visit to the manor. After that first trip he brings Sol who enjoys exploring the Malfoy’s garden. She seems to like scaring the peacocks more than anything else. He almost had to break up a fight between them once. He scolded her for that one, while Draco laughed in the background.

Draco and Sol end up being best friends. He carries her around and makes a big deal out of her, him and Sol using Harry to translate their conversations. Harry thinks they’re both ridiculous but he complies.

Each evening he spends an hour curled up on the couch listening to Severus read. He reads him fairytales and other stories in his deep melodic voice. Making even the most cheerful of stories seem somehow haunting with his lilting cadence. Harry thinks he could listen to the man forever. He never thought simply listening to someone speak could be such a magical experience. He’s grateful beyond words for the man offering him this.

~~~~~~

Next thing he knows it’s September first and he has to leave for Hogwarts. He’s surprised to realize he’s going to miss his new home. He’s just glad Severus will be there at Hogwarts. He doesn’t know what he’d do without the man’s biting commentary, or quiet companionship.

He packs up his things into his fancy new trunk, drapes Sol along his shoulders, and takes a moment to look at his now empty room.

“We’ll be back here for the Yule break, if you’d like that is, we could stay at the castle if you prefer.”

“I’m not sure, I love it here, but...”

“You may decide later of course. It may be that your friends will be staying at the castle and you’ll wish to stay with them, or it may be that they will not, either way, whether you stay or go I will be with you.”

“Good.”

He gives Severus his best smile, collects his bag and his trunk and heads downstairs. Severus meets him at the door, his own things packed and ready to go. He hands him a package.

“Your lunch. The train ride takes most of the day. You will arrive at the castle just in time for the welcome feast.”

“Oh.”

And then Severus gets a thoughtful look, reaches into his pocket, and hands him a couple galleons.

“What this for?”

“For the sweets trolley, or whatever else you want to spend it on. I know you have your own money, but I only just now remembered that you wouldn’t know to keep any out. This way you won’t have to rummage in your trunk for money later.”

“Thank you.”

Severus waves it off and they leave for the train station.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparition still sucks, but it’s getting easier to tolerate. They arrive to a crowded platform, parents and children milling about and animals in cages everywhere. Sol immediately begins scenting everything.

They spot the Malfoys and wander over to them. Severus and Lucius chat for a moment and then they say their farewells and he and Draco board the train.

Harry thinks they’re looking for an empty compartment but Draco stops at one with two boys and a girl in it.

He introduces Harry to his other friends Theordore Nott who is a quiet sort of person, Blaise Zabini who is not, and Pansy Parkinson who seems snobbish, until Draco has him translate a question to Sol and then she changes her tune completely. They all exclaim over his parseltongue and he rolls his eyes at them. He gets that it’s rare but he mostly uses it to talk about whether Sol wants another mouse yet or if she’s warm enough. He likes the ability, and he loves Sol, but it’s not exactly exciting in his experience.

They get to talking about their summers and Draco ‘accidentally’ lets slip that he got married over the summer. He’d be annoyed but the looks on their faces are so funny. Especially when they find out who his husband is. It’s not like he’d planned to keep it a secret anyway.

“What is he like?” Blaise looks intrigued by the idea of being married at eleven. Harry has a horrible suspicion the boy’s imagining them sharing a bed. He narrows his eyes at him.

“He’s quiet most of the time. Has a vicious tongue when he’s annoyed at someone. He has a tendency to listen to soft jazz while he reads. He’s a fantastic teacher.”

“I heard he was really strict?” Theo puts in quietly.

“Oh he is when it comes to potions. He has to be. He doesn’t want any of us getting hurt. Potions is a dangerous class. He’s also hard to please as far as he expects you to produce a perfect potion. I spent so much time studying potions this summer. More than every other subject combined. I don’t want to disappoint him or make him look bad.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Harry, he doesn’t expect you to never make mistakes.” Draco tries to reassure him, but Harry isn’t so sure.

“Perhaps.”

~~~~~~

The rest of the train ride is uneventful for the most part. The only interesting thing is when a boy comes looking for his lost toad and Harry immediately reminds Sol not to eat any animals not given to her by him or Draco. The boy looks absolutely terrified and Draco begins laughing at him. So Harry punches Draco’s arm and tries to reassure the boy. The boy doesn’t calm until he finds out who he is. Apparently Harry Potter couldn’t possibly be an evil wizard. He wishes Neville good luck in finding Trevor and goes back to reading his book.

They arrive at the castle and cross the lake toward it. Harry having to keep a firm hold on Sol who‘s trying to peer into the depths of the lake.

They enter the antechamber and wait to be taken into the great hall to be sorted. A group of ghosts float in and have a quick conversation with them and then they‘re escorted into the hall. It’s just as beautiful as Severus said. He glances at the head table and gives Severus a fond smile while following the others to the front.

The hat sings a song and the sorting begins. Draco, Theo, and Pansy are all sorted into Slytherin just as they’d hoped and Harry begins hoping he will be too. He didn’t much care before but if the only friends he has are in that house...well he hopes he will be too. His name is called and he walks forward.

“Ah, interesting, very interesting.”

“Slytherin please.”

“Slytherin? Are you sure? You could fit well in several houses...”

“Including Slytherin?”

“Oh yes! You do have a great deal of ambition and quite cunning to boot. You’d fit quite well in...”

SLYTHERIN

The whole hall goes quiet. Harry looks to Severus at the head table and beams at him, and then heads to the Slytherin table, which has begun clapping albeit not quite as enthusiastically as they had for the others.

“I knew you’d be a snake, as if a parselmouth would end up anywhere else.”

Harry grins at Draco. He sees the manipulation for what it is. Their housemates who had been watching him warily all begin giving him calculating looks instead. He hisses to Sol who hisses back and then slides across the table to perch on Draco’s shoulders instead. Draco looks smug at being given the privilege of bearing her.

“Do you think your husband is pleased with your sorting?”

Harry gives Draco a look. Honestly. He’s already on the way to earning their housemate’s respect. This is getting ridiculous.

“I’m sure he’ll be quite pleased. Severus and I already discussed how we’ll handle it.”

“Oh?”

“Mm. He’s good friends with the head of Gryffindor and has no doubt she will gladly keep an eye on him to make sure there isn’t any favoritism. He’s been avoiding telling her of his recent nuptials, he won’t be able to any longer though, poor man. Hopefully she won’t ‘hex his balls off’ I was rather hoping to have the use of them someday.”

That should shut him up nicely. And yep he’s turned a pretty shade of pink. Should teach him to keep his mouth shut. Not that it will do anything about the latest round of speculative looks.

“Severus as in our head of house Severus Snape?”

He has no idea who he is but he looks like he has a troll somewhere in his family tree.

“Mmhm.”

He ignores his new housemates including Draco and Blaise who arrived right as he finished talking earlier and keeps giving Draco suggestive looks so that he stays pink.

He looks to the head table to see Severus looking rather uncomfortable. The woman beside him is whispering fiercely at him and Harry thinks this must be the infamous Minerva. He catches her gaze as she glances in his direction during her tirade and he gives her a wink. She stops and blinks at him, before going right back to whispering at Severus, who gives him a long suffering look. He laughs in response. His housemates notice the exchange and the older ones give him bewildered looks apparently unused to the idea of Severus being human.

~~~~~~

After the feast he follows the prefects down to the dungeons where they are given the password and let into their new common room. It’s a bit gloomy but he likes it. Sol takes a liking to it at once, loving the snake iconography everywhere. He listens to the welcome speech from the prefects and then they introduce his husband. Who gives a fantastic speech letting them all know his office hours and that he is here if they need anything. And not to get caught if they break the rules. He tells them they are to always have each other’s backs, to never disgrace their house, and that even when they fail to live up to the standards of Slytherin house they will still always be welcome within it. Having made his speech he starts to leave but Harry gives him a pleading look and he lets himself be pulled aside.

“I take it they all know as well then?”

“Draco felt the need to announce it, it wasn’t me, and I made him regret it.”

“Oh?”

Shit. He shouldn’t have said that.

“Not important. Is Professor McGonagall mad at you?”

“Rather. I promised her I would explain the reasons behind my actions as soon as I was done here. She won’t be angry once she knows or at least not with me, Albus however...”

“Oh, good, I was a little worried. She seemed furious earlier.”

“She’s quite fearsome when she’s angry. I really should go and mollify her as best I can, did you need anything else?”

Harry isn’t sure if he should but...he hugs him anyway. Severus hugs him back almost immediately this time. He pulls away and smiles at Severus.

“Goodnight.”

Severus wishes him a goodnight and then leaves. He turns to find every eye in the room on him. He shrugs and heads to his new dorm. He has a hard time understanding their confusion over Severus, but supposes that’s because he’s seen the man in his boxers. It’s hard not to see someone as a person after that. He snorts at the thought of telling them that. They’d probably have a heart attack at the mere thought.

~~~~~~

The next day he heads down to breakfast yawning a bit, he had a hard time sleeping in a new bed, it’s not more uncomfortable just different. He wakes up enough to begin translating for Draco who is insisting he do so. It’s too early for this he thinks as he translates Draco’s inane ramblings to Sol. He’s just translating her reply back as they head through the doors into the great hall.

“She says she doesn’t care whose shoulders she rides on so long as I’m near and she can ask me things all day.”

Which he is not looking forward to. She’s so inquisitive. He’s going to have a hard time splitting his focus between her and his studies for the next few days. At least he hopes she’ll run out of questions after a few days.

He’s walking towards the Slytherin table translating Draco’s next sentence when he notices all the stares. It takes him a moment to realize why and he snorts. They’re in a magical castle and are stunned and horrified by his talking to a snake. Idiots, the lot of them. He goes back to hissing quietly to Sol.

During breakfast Severus brings him his timetable and he makes sure to call him dear when he thanks him. He receives a glare in response. Theo slides onto the bench beside him.

“Do you have a death wish?”

Harry snorts.

“That was a friendly glare, you’ll know when it isn’t, trust me.”

Theo gives him a doubtful look.

He looks down at his schedule rather astonished. That’s it? It looks like he’ll have plenty of time to finish all the books he’s currently reading. He’s going to need more in fact. Well there’s a library for a reason he supposes.

~~~~~~

His first day of classes goes well. He gets to meet Minerva. She’s strict, but he’s used to that from Severus, it’s the steely eyed look she gives him as she asks him to stay after class that he’s unprepared for. What did he do?

“Yes, Professor?”

“I spoke with your husband last night and he told me some disturbing things. I wanted to apologize.”

He blinks at her.

“For what, ma’am?”

“I was there the night Dumbledore left you with those people. I tried to tell him they were the worst sort of muggles, he didn’t listen, but I should have...I should have gone back to check on you. I never thought they would...or I wouldn’t have left you in the first place. I saw the way your aunt was with her son and thought they would spoil you terribly not that they would treat you the way they did...”

“Abuse me you mean, you can say it, I won’t break ma’am. I don’t blame you for leaving me there. And I don’t blame you for not checking on me. But that was Dumbledore’s duty wasn’t it? He was my magical guardian, he failed in his duty. I do blame him as much as I do my relatives.”

“I feel very lucky that I have Severus now. He’s been amazing. He made sure I had a proper birthday for the first time ever, he made sure my room was just the way I wanted it even though I tried to save him money and get whatever was cheapest, and he, he treats me like an equal. He’s taught me so much. I would’ve been lost here without him. I’ve only known him a month but I can’t imagine being without him again.”

He gives her an intense look trying to drive home his sincerity. He needs her to understand how much Severus means to him.

“I see, well Mr. Potter, I am very happy to hear that. I’ve known Severus for a long time you know and I’ve never seen him this happy. As much as he’s been good for you I do believe you’ve also been just as much good for him.”

He beams at her.

“I hope so and I hope I can continue to be.”

“You sound as if you mean for this marriage to last beyond your coming of age.”

He can tell she means it jokingly. But. Yeah.

“I do.”

She blinks at him for a moment and then gives him a wide genuine smile.

“Oh, I think we’re going to be good friends, Mr. Potter, and that man doesn’t stand a chance.”

He smiles back just as widely and then leaves to head for the library.

~~~~~~

He walks in and stops in his tracks. He simply stares for a long moment. Severus said the library was big but he had no idea it was this huge. He’s a bit saddened when he realizes he’ll never be able to read them all. He reminds himself that some of them are undoubtedly not worth the bother anyway. Still, he’d best get started.

He wanders through the stacks looking for the section on animal transfigurations. Sol won’t stop asking about them after seeing Professor McGonagall transform at the beginning of class. McGonagall didn’t seem to mind having to answer his snake’s questions, she seemed more amused than anything, but he doubts that will last. He needs to sate Sol’s curiosity before his next Transfiguration class.

He finally finds the section he’s looking for and he’s just collecting a few likely looking books when.

“Oh, Hello. Animal transfigurations? You aren’t planning to use those on your snake are you? Only they say that transfigurations are the most difficult and dangerous. Oh, I’m Hermione by the way.”

“Harry, and no. I won’t even cast a warming charm on her just in case I get it wrong. Which she complains about all the time. I’m only looking into the charms because she won’t stop asking about them.”

The girl blinks at him.

“You’re a parselmouth? That’s really rare. What’s that like?”

“Mostly I use it find out if she’s hungry or cold, or to answer her endless questions. It’s not as exciting as people seem to think.”

“Still, it is rather fascinating isn’t it? Having such a rare talent.”

He shrugs.

“Well I tend to find all magic fascinating. I’m from a muggle family and never knew magic existed. It’s all so new and overwhelming. I want to learn everything.”

He smiles. He thinks he might like her.

“I grew up with muggles too, I didn’t know I was a wizard till I turned eleven.”

Her eyes widen and he laughs and tells her all about his first trip into the magical world. The gasp when she finds out he really is married is hilarious.

“I heard the rumors of course, but I didn’t think it could possibly be true. You’re only eleven! Why would they let an eleven year old marry?”

He shrugs. It seems weird to him too.

“We don’t share a bed or anything but yeah, it is a bit weird, isn’t it?”

She nods, looking thoughtful.

“So what’s he like in class? Do you know? We don’t have our first class with him till Friday.”

“He’s very strict. He has to be, brewing potions is dangerous. Just pay close attention to the instructions. I screwed up the first potion that I brewed by missing a single stir. You have to be extremely precise.”

He meant to give her helpful advice not terrify her. Crap.

“You’ll do fine. Even if your potions come out terrible at first so long as you practice you’ll get there in the end. No one can simply read a recipe and then bake a cake perfectly on their first try. Don’t worry, alright?”

She nods, looking determined now.

Sol rears up scenting the air and he waits to see what that’s about. Draco comes around the closest shelf before she can announce his proximity. He smiles at him and dutifully holds out Sol when she demands it. Draco’s eyes gleam as he takes her.

“Draco, this is my friend Hermione. Hermione, this is my friend Draco.”

He leans close and whispers while Draco is distracted by Sol.

“He’s a bit of a prat, but he’s alright.”

She’s shocked, her eyes widening, but then she smiles.

“It’s good to meet you Draco.”

“Likewise.”

He’s tired of whispering in the quietness of the library so he drags them both outside. They find a nice tree to sit under while they talk. Sol slithering off to explore the grounds. They spend almost an hour talking about various subjects until it gets close to dinner. At which point he has to wander off looking for Sol who hasn’t come back yet.

He finds her outside the chicken coop hissing about how lucky they are she can’t get to them. He scolds her and reminds her she isn’t allowed to eat any animals here that aren’t given to her. And then points out she’s still a bit too small to eat a chicken anyway. She sulks until they’re halfway back to the castle. But eventually she agrees to behave so long as he gives her a nice big rat for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Life at Hogwarts turns out to be more chaotic than he’d thought it would be. Severus hadn’t warned him about how difficult it would be avoiding getting lost. Or about the many trick stairs. He found himself wishing he had a map of the place. Although he suspected it wouldn’t be particularly useful. He could swear some of the passages move through the same space. He and Draco finally find their way to the defense classroom just in time.

He sits at a desk in the back and rubs his forehead. A headache. Just what he needs. He uncoils Sol from around his neck so he can set his bag aside. She grumbles at him and he hisses an apology. He’s just setting his quill down on the desk when he catches sight of the Professor. He blinks. The man is staring at him and almost looks frightened. He gives him a reassuring smile. He hopes the man isn’t afraid of his parseltongue. He remembers Hagrid saying the man’s afraid of most things and shrugs off his slight guilt. It isn’t like he’s purposely scaring people. Although that can be fun, he remembers Dudley running from the snake at the zoo, and has to fake a yawn to cover his smile, which has turned vicious.

The class turns out to be better than he’d thought it would be. Severus didn’t have high hopes for Quirrel’s teaching abilities but he’s a fairly decent teacher when he manages to control his stutter. It seems to worsen whenever he catches a glimpse of _him_ which weirds Harry out a bit. At one point he stops mid-sentence and stares at him for so long Harry wonders if he’ll ever start speaking again. He breathes a sigh of relief when he does. He decides if it continues he’ll have to leave Sol behind for his defense classes. He hopes it doesn’t. She won’t like that idea at all, not that he does, he’ll miss her company terribly.

By the time class ends his headache is gone, which seems a bit odd, but he’s just glad it is.

~~~~~~

He walks into his first potions class on Friday radiating excitement. He can’t wait to see his husband at work. He spots Hermione sitting next to Neville and sits at the desk with them. Draco gives him an incredulous look. He shrugs and hands him Sol just in case Draco’s inclined to be jealous. He doesn’t see why he would be, they spend so much time together, but he’s weird like that. He turns to Neville.

“Hello again, Neville. How is Trevor?”

Neville looks amazed that he remembers him or maybe that he remembers his toad’s name? He smiles warmly at the boy.

“H-he’s f-f-fine.”

His stutter wasn’t as bad last time he talked to him. He wonders if he’s nervous. The other students do tend to portray Severus as some kind of monster.

“Nervous?”

Neville nods and he starts attempting to reassure the boy. Nervousness will only increase the likelihood of mistakes. He seems to have made a difference by the time Severus strides into the classroom. He beams at his husband, who glares back.

Severus does the roll and stops on his name.

“Ah, Mr. Potter, I trust you haven’t forgotten our plans for tomorrow?”

“Of course not, dear. I’ll be there.”

He gives him his best smile. He’s looking forward to Severus reading to him again. He wishes he wasn’t so busy that he doesn’t have time to do so everyday. But knowing how busy he is he’s grateful he offered to continue at all.

Severus continues with the roll and they both ignore the stares they’re receiving. Harry’s gotten good at ignoring the stares after a week of it. Between his husband, his snake, and his fame in general, people are fascinated by him.

When they begin brewing Neville is still so nervous he decides not to have him help with the brewing itself. He has him focus on ingredient preparation for now. Which he’s fantastic at. He lets Hermione take the lead on this potion since he’s already brewed it successfully himself.

Their potion turns out seemingly perfect and he congratulates Hermione before letting Neville know that he’ll walk him through brewing it and the next potion on their syllabus on Sunday. Neville looks a bit worried but agrees reluctantly.

~~~~~~

That Saturday he makes his way to Severus’ quarters with him after breakfast. He sits down next to Severus and leans into his side. Severus gives him a look but allows it. He smiles as Severus begins reading, he’s missed this.

Severus reads to him for almost two hours before stopping. He starts to leave knowing the man has essays to grade, but Severus stops him.

“You may be interested to know that Albus called me up to his office last night. He isn’t pleased about your change of situation. He insists you need to return to your relatives. I’m only telling you in case he speaks to you. You needn’t fear being forced to return to them. He won’t be able to do anything.”

“Good. I can’t believe he wants me to return knowing how they treated me. I thought he had just neglected to check on me.”

He seethes at the thought of someone doing that. Sending a child back to their abusers. What is wrong with him?

“He claims it will help to protect you from the Dark Lord. He doesn’t seem to realize that your relatives are just as much of a threat to your life. I tried to reason with him, but he refuses to listen.”

He’s so glad he has Severus protecting him. He doesn’t know what he would do without him. Probably snap and slaughter the Dursleys and Dumbledore too. He thanks Severus for telling him and heads back to the Slytherin common room, pondering on this new information.

~~~~~~

On Sunday he begins the slow process of teaching Neville potions. The boy is so nervous that he makes mistakes continually. He’s determined to help him but he isn’t sure how. They work for a few hours before giving up for the day. He decides he’s going to need to look into methods for dealing with anxiety. Perhaps music would calm him? That wouldn’t help in class but if he can get him brewing well outside class it should increase his confidence.

~~~~~~

His second week he begins settling into his new routine. He doesn’t get lost at all that Monday. Although he does on Tuesday for a few minutes. This castle is ridiculous. Nothing particularly interesting happens, which seems weird since this is a school of magic, until his next defense class. He notices Quirrel watching him more than ever, and he’s ceased stuttering entirely, which seems odd.

At the end of class Quirrel stops him before he can leave and asks him to stay for a moment.

“You are aware of how rare your parseltongue ability is, Mr. Potter?”

“Yeah, my husband told me all about it.”

“Husband?”

He grins at the man’s bewildered expression. 

“Professor Snape, sir.”

The man simply blinks for a long moment.

“Well, if you don’t mind I would like to cast a diagnostic spell on you. It’s a newer spell which didn’t exist the last time there was a parselmouth, who might have been willing to have it cast on them anyway. It won’t harm you. I’m hoping it will provide more information on your gift.”

He shrugs. What could it hurt?

“Sure.”

Quirrel casts the spell and a tracery of lines and runes appears in the air around him. He watches Quirrel closely. The man looks stunned. Like he can’t believe what he’s seeing. He stares into the distance for a long moment, then snaps out of it, focusing back on him with a sharp gaze. He flicks his wand, cancelling the spell.

“It didn’t work unfortunately. Thank you for allowing me to try, Mr. Potter. Now run along to your next class.”

He leaves, wondering why the man lied, and what the spell showed that was so unexpected. He smiles when he sees Draco waiting for him. He thanks him and they rush off to their next class, luckily without getting lost on the way.

~~~~~~

That Saturday he’s once again sitting with Severus listening to him read when there’s a knock on the door. He frowns at the interruption. Severus does too.

“I don’t recognize the knock. Odd.”

Severus pulls his wand before opening his door.

“Quirinus?”

“Severus. There is a matter we need to discus.”

Harry watches as Severus studies the man. He keeps his gaze firmly on Quirrel as he says.

“I’m sorry Harry, it seems we’ll have to reconvene tomorrow...”

“Before you send him away I should clarify that this is about the boy.”

Severus’ gaze narrows, he steps aside and lets Quirrel enter, but doesn’t put his wand away. Quirrel sits as if nothing is out of the ordinary about this situation. He waits for Severus to sit before explaining why he’s here.

“The boy is a horcrux.”

Harry watches as Severus stiffens, he wonders what a horcrux is. 

“That’s not possible.”

“It is. He is our lord’s horcrux.”

Harry jumps when Severus snaps out a spell tying Quirrel to the chair.

“Relax, Severus. He no longer desires your husband’s death. Why would he when the boy is helping to keep him alive? He sent me as an emissary, to assure you of that fact, and to ask for your continued service.”

He watches confused as Severus glares at the man. His _continued_ service? He used to work for Voldemort?

“I am expected to trust your word that he means my husband no harm? Do you take me for a fool?”

Quirrel doesn’t reply, but a voice coming from his direction does. Severus goes still at the first syllable, doesn’t seem to even be breathing.

“Never, Severus. I have always known you to be quite intelligent. I swear on my magic not to harm the boy except in self defense.”

Magic swells up surrounding them for a moment before dissipating.

“Is that to your satisfaction? Now will you listen to my request?”

Severus looks to him and he nods. He doesn’t see that they have a choice really. Even if Voldemort is weakened right now, he won’t always be that way. The last thing he wants is for Severus to make an enemy out of the man when he’s just now been granted immunity himself. He can’t lose him. He refuses to allow it. Severus nods back slowly, looking thoughtful.

“I will, my lord.”

“I require the philosopher’s stone for my resurrection. I would like your assistance acquiring it.”

“I am not sure I can do so without jeopardizing my position here, my lord.”

“I do want you to continue spying on the old fool for me, I will not be asking anything of you that would expose you.”

“Then I shall of course help you in whatever way I can.”

Harry sits and listens to them discuss the protections surrounding the stone, in shock over the fact they’re helping Voldemort. Who doesn’t seem to be nearly as vicious as he’s been made out to be, unless he’s missing something...

“Why not kill the cerberus?”

Severus and Quirrel both stare at him.

“Well it just seems odd that you wouldn’t just kill it. It may be immune to most spells but you could toss it some poisoned food couldn’t you?”

“It never occurred to me, I’ve never poisoned anyone, it’s always seemed such a cowardly method of dealing with someone. But in this case...Severus, do you have an idea of what poison would be most likely to be effective?”

“There are a few possibilities. We could always use more than one, so long as whatever we are using to deliver it covers the taste...”

Harry beams at having been able to help. He feels a bit bad for the dog, but if it keeps Severus safe...he pushes the guilt away. He’ll do whatever it takes to protect his husband.

They continue to plot for a while longer and then Quirrel leaves. Severus turns to him once they’re alone.

“Are you alright?”

He smiles reassuringly at him.

“I’m fine. I don’t particularly want to see him terrorizing the magical world but if that’s what it takes to keep you safe...I won’t let him or anyone else harm you.”

“Harry...you cannot...there has to be a line that you won’t cross. I know you haven’t had anyone...”

He cuts him off. There’s a few questions he needs answers to.

“What is a horcrux? And if you feel so strongly about this why did you agree?”

Severus looks pained.

“It is a soul anchor. You have a piece of the Dark Lord’s soul inside you. As long as you live he can’t die. I have never heard of one being placed inside a living vessel, that may change things, but generally they can only be destroyed if the container is damaged beyond magical repair. That is why I agreed. Denying him would anger him and since he cannot be killed...”

“Damn. So we don’t have much of a choice.”

“No. We do not.”

“Then why worry about me not feeling guilty? Would you rather I felt terrible about something I can’t change?”

Severus closes his eyes and he wraps the man in a hug.

“I care about you more than I do anyone else. I don’t want to see anyone suffer but if it keeps you safe, Severus...just consider what would happen if you did die. I’d be sent back to the Dursley’s.”

“You have a point. I don’t like this though. The man killed your parents, my best friend, and so many others. I don’t want to see another war break out.”

“Does it have to? Can we not gently nudge him toward taking power through politics or is he really too crazy? He didn’t seem like a homicidal maniac.”

“He did not. But that isn’t exactly comforting considering how mad he was before. I do not know if it is safe for us to try and convince him to change his plans, much less if there’s any likelihood of our succeeding in the attempt.”

“He swore not to harm me, it’s perfectly safe for _me_ to try and reason with him.”

Severus pulls back and glares down at him, then grudgingly admits.

“That is true. I have a feeling I’m going to regret this, but you are in a unique position. If you wish to try I won’t stop you.”

“Good.”

He wouldn’t have listened anyway. He gets the feeling Severus knows that.

~~~~~~

He tracks Quirrel down the very next day and slips him a note asking for a meeting between himself and the Dark Lord. Then walks away before anyone can see them together.

Nothing happens for almost three weeks. He’s starting to wonder if he needs to force the man to speak to him when Quirrel asks him to stay after class. He breathes a sigh of relief, and hopes this goes well.

Once everyone is gone Voldemort asks what he wants. In parseltongue. Shit. He hadn’t thought about that. Of course the man wouldn’t necessarily want Quirrel to know what they’re discussing. He has no idea how to speak the language without looking at a snake. Hm...maybe. He closes his eyes and pictures Sol.

“I’m not sure if I’m speaking parseltongue, am I?”

There’s a long stretch of silence.

“Yes. How can you not know?”

“I just don’t. I’ve only ever spoken it while looking at a snake. I discovered the hard way that I can’t use it while looking anywhere else.”

“How are you speaking it now then?”

“I’m picturing Sol in my head.”

“Of course. You are a ridiculous boy. Why did you ask for this meeting?”

“I don’t want you to start another war. I know you want to take over but can’t you do it through politics? Severus said Lucius Malfoy is one of yours and he’s a member of the wizengamot. Can’t you use that somehow?”

“You have a child’s view of the situation...”

“And you don’t?”

He regrets it as soon as it’s out of his mouth. The man isn’t going to take that well.

“One would think you had a death wish, I may have sworn not to harm you but that doesn’t mean I can’t harm those you care about. I could torture your husband, he wouldn’t even complain, he knows his place. Would you like to watch?”

Fuck. He hadn’t meant to piss him off that much.

“I’m sorry, I just. We have such a small population as it is, do you really want to start another war which will kill who knows how many of us?”

The man shocks him by sighing.

“It was never my intention to start a war the last time. If the old fool hadn’t gotten in my way...”

“Then deal with him. With him out of the way you can go the political route, right?”

“If he were that easy to kill I’d have done so decades ago. However I shall try to eliminate the man. Even if I were to want war it would be easier with the old fool gone.”

“Thank you. I’m sure I’ll have other concerns in future, once you’ve resurrected yourself could you arrange a way for us to communicate? I can’t see me sending letters to the Dark Lord.”

“That would be a foolish risk, yes. I will see what I can do. If nothing else you may send word through your husband.”

“Good.”

The man switches to English.

“Now if that is quite all, Quirrel has essays to grade.”

He opens his eyes and blinks at the light, feeling a bit foolish at having to keep them closed. He’ll have to work on that.

“That was everything. Thanks again. Bye.”

He walks out smiling and straight into Draco. Crap. He hopes Quirrel cast a silencing charm. He breathes a sigh of relief when he realizes Draco has no idea he was just speaking parseltongue to someone who can’t possibly know it. But then he wonders how long he’s going to have to keep this a secret from his friends. Will he ever be able to tell Hermione? Or worse will he be unable to keep it from her? He can’t see her accepting his being on friendly terms with the Dark Lord. He pushes the thought aside for now. Something to worry about later.


End file.
